1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape libraries and more particularly to systems, tape cartridges, and methods of verifying the functionality of tape cartridges in a pre-use assessment.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage libraries, such as tape libraries, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. These libraries are generally comprised of drive devices adapted to write data to and read data from tape cartridges that are often housed within the tape libraries. In the interest of obtaining cursory information about a specific tape cartridge without requiring a time-consuming media load and tape threading process to read the on-tape index file, techniques using holes arranged in patterns in the cartridge casing and later electrical pads grounded in a variety of combinations were introduced. The holes and/or electrical pads provided simple information such as the tape capacity and the manufacturer identity. Today, these techniques are yielding to the introduction of radio frequency chips located in the tape cartridges, called a Memory-In-Cartridge (MIC) also known as a Medium Auxiliary Memory (MAM). FIG. 1A shows an example of a tape cartridge 100, tape medium 102, and MAM 104 (shown here in dashed lines) The MAM 104 and tape medium 102 reside in the interior of the cartridge 100. In this example, the MAM is disposed in an LTO-3 cartridge which can be provided by TDK Corp. of Tustin, Calif.
A MAM allows the tape drive to access valuable cartridge data without the use of a physical connection, reducing connector wear for both the drive and the media. The MAM comprises a memory chip built into the data cartridge that provides a direct and immediate connection to the drive's on-board processors, which speeds access to information related to the data cartridge such as system logs, for example. Information and file search parameters are formatted within the MAM system thereby effectively cutting the data access time down to a fraction from historical techniques.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a MAM 104 fundamentally comprises an integrated circuit that includes solid state memory and a transponder 124 attached to an antenna 126, which is typically a small coil of wires. The MAM 104 is considered a passive device because it is energized when subjected to a sufficiently strong RF field, generated by a MAM-Reader. Information can be transmitted between the MAM and the MAM-Reader via a specific radio frequency.
Along with a MAM and tape medium 102, a tape cartridge 100 possesses a plurality of other components, such as a tape medium access door, tape reel/s (on which the tape medium 102 is wound), a tape leader (used to thread the tape medium 102 in a tape drive so that a read/write head can perform storage operations on the tape medium 102), and locking mechanisms (to retain the tape medium access door in an open position, or allow a tape reel to spin, just to name several examples). In general, there is an expectation that all of these components work adequately when a tape cartridge is accessed by a host to be loaded in a tape drive. On a rare occasion, when a tape cartridge is accessed by a host to perform storage operations, a failure occurs and the tape cartridge cannot complete the loading sequence in a drive because of a faulty tape component. Consequently, time is lost in performing the storage operations due to the tape that cannot “come ready”.
In an effort to reduce the occurrence of tape cartridges that cannot “come ready” due to faulty components, methods and apparatus are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.